Problem: If $\cos \theta + \sin \theta = \frac{5}{4},$ then find $\sin 2 \theta.$
Answer: Squaring the equation, we get
\[\cos^2 \theta + 2 \cos \theta \sin \theta + \sin^2 \theta = \frac{25}{16}.\]Then $\sin 2 \theta + 1 = \frac{25}{16},$ so $\sin 2 \theta = \boxed{\frac{9}{16}}.$